When a disaster occurs, it becomes important to promptly establish/reestablish communications networks for obvious reasons. In particular, it becomes crucial to give access to a plurality of communication devices such as wireless phones, digital key phones, etc.
Unfortunately, giving access to a plurality of devices may become cumbersome for various reasons.
For instance, configuring a communication system may require professional skills. The complexity may be due to the fact that many interconnection cables may be required for performing all the connections. An operator may therefore commit errors that will translate into a waste of time. Also, installing and removing a communication system will be time-consuming since all elements will have to be removed from a package and put back later on in the package.
Furthermore, configuring the communication system may be required.
Additional yet expensive resources such as a technician or an engineer may be required to do the installation.
Such limitations are also found when a temporary office must be setup. Resources and time must be allocated.
There is a need for a method and device that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.